The new Verbena cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Verbena varieties. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during July of 2011.
The seed parent is the, unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Verbena ‘VE-11-3996’. The pollen parent is the, unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Verbena ‘VE-10-3695’. The new variety was discovered in December of 2012 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2011 crossing, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DVERDEPINK’ first by vegetative cuttings was first performed during the March of 2013, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.